I Trust You, part one
by Distant-Echo
Summary: Elizabeth is expecting, Will is feeling emotional worries about becomming a father for the first time and Jack feels a loss of the Son he once had. A story of mixed emotion, with happiness sadness and an element of trust.


This is Part one of my Story. I don't write in chapters, just in parts, so my stories will be all over the place, I'm afraid. I'll have part two up a.s.a.p. but for now read, enjoy and review. Thank you. Distant-Echo.  
  
I trust you.  
  
Memories of the past.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow: everyone knew of him, it was pretty hard not to have heard of him. They knew of his doings, his conning's and even his killings. Elizabeth loved Jack. Not in the way that she loved Will-she could never love any other man in that way, but she loved Jack's spontaneous streak that they all so often saw. The way he swaggered around, his signature rum in one hand, something else in the other hand. As she watched the line of sea meet the seemingly small horizon, she couldn't help but glance up to the crows nest and watch him standing proudly atop. There was something about him that she couldn't shift her eyes from. Something of an enigma. Something drew her in, even though she despised him half the time for the way he acted. But seeing him stood tall and proud was when he was at his best, when the life and path he's chosen was apparently clear.  
  
"Elizabeth, I've set it up," Will's voice interrupted her. She turned and smiled at him. He cradled her shoulders his left arm and lowered his right hand to her stomach. The bump had increased. "Any movement?" He asked. She shook her head but smiled. "No, but I'm sure something will happen soon. You can't have a baby inside you for eight months and not have some sort of pain." Will frowned. "Pain? I wouldn't want to see you in pain, Elizabeth," he murmured. Elizabeth smiled. "Oh, it only lasts a few moments. Just to let me know its still there." Will gently escorted her below deck and led her gently down upon the bed. Jack had let them have his cabin. He hardly ever used it anyway, but Elizabeth was with child-he could deal with sleeping on deck for a few nights.  
  
"I can't believe that we'll have another little person in our lives," Will admitted, the evening had dawned and he and Jack were sharing a bottle of rum looking out to the sea stretching before them. Jack nodded. "Very little. So little that you'll have to be so careful about everything. I could never have a child. I could never be careful. Not like you have to be." He seemed saddened almost, by this admission, but Will did not speak of it. "One day, Jack, I'm sure you'll settle one day." Jack turned to him. They stared at each other for a few moments before bursting into fits of laughter at the thought of Jack settling down. Evening fell even more and Will went below to sleep. Jack watched as the pale moon shot flints of light off the waves and the black sea gently rocked the boat. I know you're out there somewhere. One day I'll find you, one day I'll meet you and one day, Robin Sparrow, we'll sail the sea again. Were the only thoughts Jack could emanate. Those thoughts never left him.  
  
Elizabeth awoke exceptionally early. Will was sleeping soundly beside her, his arm protectively yet gently around her stomach. She moved his arm gently away and pulled herself up. He didn't stir, for him, it was far too early to wake. She smiled and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead before pulling herself up and leaving the cabin. Jack was up, as always and it dawned upon her whether he'd slept if, indeed, he ever slept. He smiled at her as she came up on deck. "Morning, luv. Sleep alright, did we?" He asked. She nodded and rubbed her stomach. "When will we reach land? I'm sure that fairly soon, I'll need a doctor." Jack walked past her and to the boats' side. "One more day-maybe sooner. How far gone are you? I mean when is the, well, what are you. . .you know. . .going to, giving, well when are you-" She smiled and cut him off. "A month, it should be, but I think it'll be sooner than that. I'm worried that I'll give birth-I wouldn't want to give birth on a boat." Jack's eyes widened. "No! No you wouldn't-not on my boat! No baby is being born on my boat!" This is what Elizabeth hated. Him and his bloody boat. It was always his boat. "Jack, if ever you had a child, I'd pity him until the day he or you died. You'd be far more concerned about this boat than you ever would about your child. How could anyone trust you if all you're worried about is your oh-so-precious Black Pearl?" Jack looked at her for a few moments. She'd never seen him looking so sorrowful, she never even knew that was possible. She didn't say anything, awaiting his comeback-a thing that he always seemed to have-but this time there was none. This time, he sighed sadly, looked down and gently cleared his throat. "No need for pity, luv," he said very softly. "My son's already dead."  
  
***  
  
The longest night.  
  
Elizabeth had said nothing more after Jack had told her of his son. She watched him walk away and make his way below deck. She had a tendency to say the wrong things at the wrong time, but this was completely below the belt. She daren't tell Will of what she'd said-he would find it all very clouded and would get angry-she did not want his anger when she was so far gone. She wanted his comfort.  
  
Day turned to night, the morning passed and they finally reached the dock. This island was small, but it was pleasantly populated with friendly people. The only reason Jack was allowed on this island was because he'd helped saved the leader long ago. People would often mistrust pirates, blank them shoot at them and even hang them, but this island welcomed them- so long as they were a friend of Jack Sparrow.  
  
"She's with child, could we get a doctor?" Will asked. A tall man with somewhat sad eyes nodded. "Follow. I take you there myself." Will and Elizabeth followed his lead, Jack stayed behind and spoke to old friends. Will frowned. "Jack seems distant, don't you think?" Will asked Elizabeth. She shrugged. "Tired I suppose. I can't say that I ever saw him sleep when he was sailing us here." Will shook his head. "No, it's not tiredness. Something's bothering him. I can tell." Elizabeth felt an increasing feeling of guilt. She couldn't keep this to herself. "It was my fault. I said something horrid, Will. Jack had a son." Will turned to her his eyes showed almost hurt emotion. "A son?" He questioned. Elizabeth nodded. "He said his son was dead, Will. I said something horrible and his son was dead." She broke down. The emotions of everything had bitten sharply into her and she felt so terrible after what she'd said. Jack wasn't the sort of person to take things to heart. "Sticks and stones" was one of the first things he'd ever said to her, but this time Elizabeth felt he wouldn't bounce back. She'd said something that could burn the heart of even the most brutal Pirate, she'd pitied something that wasn't even there anymore. That would've hurt Jack more than anything, she knew, that would've been like stealing the queen's gold only to find it was nothing but chocolate money. Emptiness was what Jack had felt after she'd said those words, and emptiness was what he'd feel for a long, long time.  
  
"No need for pity, luv. My son's already dead." Those were the only words she could hear and she settled down for the night. Elizabeth couldn't take away the tone of his voice, the harsh-softness of pain and memories. She wasn't to know, but Elizabeth shouldn't've said what she did. What made matters worse was that when she'd gone to find him that evening, he'd already passed out on the sandy ground due to an over-exemption of Rum, blank thoughts and pain of death. This, she suddenly feared, could be the end to the somewhat infamous Jack Sparrow. 


End file.
